


祭品

by Zqx1422



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zqx1422/pseuds/Zqx1422
Summary: ·我流黄占·庄园信徒梗





	祭品

**Author's Note:**

> ·食用愉快w

今晚的月亮很美。  
就在哈斯塔•黄衣抬手扶正在黑暗中颜色暗淡的黄袍兜帽后，身后传来了轻声行走和关门的声音。  
黄衣回头，瞧见一个年轻的男子正扶着门框，朝着这边。  
“吾主？您叫我。”  
伊莱•克拉克的肩头站着一只羽毛柔顺散发光泽的猫头鹰，圆眼大大的，闭着一只。哈斯塔略懒散地勾起唇角，觉得那猫头鹰模样可人。身着黄色长袍的神明转身，形似章鱼触手的‘脚’在图案精致的地毯上驱动行走发出难以察觉的窸窣声。阴凉的空气透过占据了墙面中央大半的落地窗渗透进来，清凉的月光把哈斯塔的阴影打得很长，影子里，帽子上的尖角正好在伊莱的长袍中央。哈斯塔眯眸，觉得稍些有趣，不由得找起了些微不足道的乐趣，“我没那么说过，伊莱。我没叫过你。”  
“不。”克拉克开口，声音轻而平淡，不可察觉地带着不容置疑地坚定和认真。“请容许我这么回答，吾主。来自您的召唤我不会弄错。绝不会。”  
“是吗。”哈斯塔略微勾起唇角，对达到了自己想要的效果而稍有些得意。他慢慢低头思索起了什么，却将与脑内所想毫不相干的话题进行了下去，“你总是很敏锐，我分明只起了片刻的念想，你就过来了。”  
伊莱愣了下，哈斯塔大人曾为一览他痛苦的模样杀了无数他的伙伴，猫头鹰的尸体遍地血流成河的场景在脑中一闪而过，侧头看过去，鸟还在肩头，不由得稍感安心。黄衣锁骨下方的眼睛略微眯了起来，其余几只眼则静静看着伊莱源于本能的动作。随后他抬手，勾勾指尖，唤出根触手轻触伊莱的指尖。他看见伊莱明显僵硬了一瞬，低头看向正从指尖缓慢缠绕攀升到手臂的触手。  
“吾主？”他开口，还未发出话音就被哈斯塔略抬的手指止住，便没了过多的动作，回头看向哈斯塔。他不曾摸清其主的想法，然而哈斯塔还是在片刻后开口说了句称不上回答的话。  
“放心。”

这句话飘荡在空中烟消云散，缥缈得让伊莱对自己的失态感到羞耻和绝望。他咬着下唇，尝到了淡淡的铁味。他不想容忍自已对其主本能的恐惧，亦不想让他全知的主知晓他的恐惧而厌恶他。伊莱看着背对月光的哈斯塔小幅度挪动着手指，章鱼触手冰凉的触感隔着轻薄的布料点点挪动进袍子里。他看见哈斯塔略微歪斜着脑袋，合着眸。但其余的眼还睁着，看着这边，看着他的反应。触手在他袍子里的出手轻轻推了下他，从他的后背，两片蝴蝶谷的正中间。身体前倾，他被迫迈开了脚步，被轻轻推着，在其主的影的吞噬下一步步走向他的主。  
影子包裹住了伊莱，他站在黄衣的面前仰头凝视着其主好似瞌上的眸子，看见仿佛被周围月光染上荧光的那几根睫毛随着哈斯塔轻微的动作而变化着。他从未如此近距离且直接地接触过其主，感叹赞美的语言卡在喉头，微微开合的嘴唇说不出任何话语，伊莱沉浸在痴狂中，冰凉的触感攀延到脖颈和脸颊，兜帽被拉了下来。  
小腿上的触感唤回了伊莱，他还未低头查看便被触手从膝弯一推，重心不稳跪了下去，跪坐在了不知何时钻进他双脚间的出手上。伊莱一慌，觉得这是大不敬，却又明白这是其主的意愿，一时不知如何是好，只得询问似的看向了哈斯塔。  
而哈斯塔正此时垂着脖颈和锁骨周围的几只眼睛，其余的眼四处看着不知身的地方，好像在思索着什么。哈斯塔今天没什么事，他在椅子上无所事事过了一天，觉得有些无聊。那让他微微发了一小会的呆。倏地，他有些许好奇人类性爱时的模样。出现的非常唐突，却又毫不意外的想法，让他找到了可以思考的东西。他曾目睹过无数人类描画爱情的壁画， 听过无数口口相传的情愫。他总能在无意间知晓他们在何处乃至时刻拥吻缠绵，却从未看过人类交合欢愉时的模样。那个时候，人类的女性会露出怎么的表情，男性又会是怎样的？他们会做些什么说些什么塔在脑中隐隐约约都可以想象得到，但他却从未亲眼见过。伊莱•克拉克——这个庄园中他唯一的信徒——尽管这不能代表什么——突然出现在他脑海里，和方才的想象融合在一起，却又融合不到一起。哈斯塔想，他只见过伊莱在庄园游戏中认真的模样、向他表达敬意时虔诚的模样和一言不发看着些什么的模样罢了。哦对，还有一次猫头鹰被自己杀得尸体遍地时他跪俯在地上痛苦得纯粹。他前不久才看过。清澈如若溪流，好像和爱意情愫，亦或是说爱欲这种黏稠浑浊的东西扯不上边。  
——有些好奇。  
——虽然看不看都无所谓就是了…  
就在这时，伊莱•克拉克敲了两声木门，走了进来。  
——啊。为什么会在这里。  
——但，嗯，也是…都来了，就看看好了。  
触手再一次攀上了伊莱•克莱克的手臂，赶走了那只鸟。

宽敞的房间在这冬夜里显得有些过于闷热了。伊莱在脑中这么告诉自己，极力想拉回帽子遮掩住自己泛烫的耳尖。可惜双手被一同固定在头顶，他并没有办法去抓起被脱下搭在一旁座椅背上的披肩重新套回身上。哈斯塔正看着他，而他则想极力在主的面前维持一向的端庄和礼节。伊莱低头看去，除了被固定住了双手，还有两根触手正分别缠在他的两条腿上令他动弹不得。被摁在玻璃上的双手把他向后拉着，整个人处在一个被半挂在落地窗上的状态，其中一只触手还在他身下隔着布料磨蹭什么。那里就算伊莱也只碰过一两次，在年纪还小的时候。自从伊莱意识到其主想要做些什么时开始他一直低着头尝试着避开哈斯塔的视线，略长的头发遮住了大半眼罩，视线不知道往哪里放，咬着下唇脸红了大半。他不会反对哈斯塔继续做下去，因为他已将人生都献给了其主，但他不知道哈斯塔想要做到什么程度。他不想用现在这样的表情面对其主，逐渐发热的身体和陌生的感觉让他迷茫不知所措。但这样的行为好像令哈斯塔有些‘为难’。  
伊莱•克拉克一直低着头，哈斯塔看不见他的表情。黄衣思考似的垂着眼毫无动作，只是静静看着被触手们撩起衣服揉捏着一边乳/尖的伊莱把头别到了一边。过了不知多久，正好是伊莱两腿间的小帐篷撑起了好久，已经被触手将裤子褪去到膝弯把/弄起挺立性/器的时候。哈斯塔弯了点身子，把伊莱的眼罩拉了下来。伊莱的眼睛很漂亮，是通透的什么都藏不住的蓝。哈斯塔从中分辨出了慌乱、忍耐和迷茫，还有同这些情感一样纯粹的被他亲手引出的情欲。伊莱好像很不情愿被自己听到似的努力压制着喘息，眸子湿润，津液沿着下颚滴落下来。触手在哈斯塔手指轻抬的同时猛地加大了力道，伊莱身子一颤闷哼出声，喘息声随之从口中溢出。  
性/器尖端冒出透明液体的光景映入眼帘，伊莱却已经感觉头脑转不打过来而无法尝试遮掩自己的失态了。本该待在腿弯的长裤早已不知所踪，而两条触手偏细的尖端则玩弄着肿胀难耐满是青筋的性/器和专心致志地揉/弄着囊/袋。红肿挺立的乳/尖离开了触手的玩/弄在月光下泛着微弱的红，从身后地面生出的触手和长袍纠缠在一起缠绕在他身上，四周除了伊莱自己的喘息声外就仅剩下触手挪动的声音了。哈斯塔直起身往后退了半步左右，更多的触手将伊莱稍稍侧了过来，伊莱的双手被拉到身后固定在了一起。触手缠绕着双腿朝两个方向展开着，方才上好诱人的光景并没有被满是吸盘弄出红色印记的腿根遮住，再往后一些就能看到紧缩的小/穴，另一条触手的尖端正在那边打转。伊莱身子本能地一缩闭紧了眼睛，他没能想到其主要进入那里。出手冰凉的触感越来越接近穴口，带着冰凉而黏腻液体的触感探了进去，慢慢朝最狭窄的部分挤进去。过意明显的异物感弄得伊莱的脑子更加混乱不堪，尽管努力告诉自己放松身体但小/穴还是紧紧夹起拒绝着异物侵入。精力从前段一下分散出了大半，被触手缠绕早就按难不住的性/器在异物缓慢抽动的同时猛地喷射出白浊溅在猛然挺直腰肢再也无力吞咽呻吟和喘息声的伊莱身上。缠绕在身上的触手挑起缓慢滑落到乳/尖附近的白浊，在空中停顿片刻将它抹在了伊莱眼下的图腾上。四周的触手并没有打算给高/潮后失神的伊莱休息的机会，身体刚软下来，肉/穴内的触手便突然挤过最最紧窄的部分，扭动着往深处钻着。伊莱没来得及咬住下唇便带着些许哭腔呻吟出声，一边低喘的同时努力适应着缓慢抽动起来的在炙热肉/穴中有些温凉的触手，依旧被触手轻轻玩弄/着的性/器又有了几分要抬头的样子。那些冰凉的触感令他安心了些许，伊莱趁触手的动作还缓慢时稍些平复呼吸，朝其主窥探过去。  
哈斯塔如若平时，在清冷的月光下丝毫不显冰冷，依旧合着眸子表情淡淡看不出除了平静过多的情绪。伊莱深深敬重着，深深爱着的神明在他眼前被月光镀上了一层银，美得不行。  
——好似眼前的‘污秽不堪’根本无有入他的眼，或许他早已熟视无睹。  
“吾主？您……唔！啊…”眼睛略微睁大了些许，伊莱像突然间想到了什么似的微微张口想要确认些什么，然而声音破碎在这片旖旎的寂静之中。触手突然顶/入更深处，略微弯曲的部分蹭过了他最/敏/感的点，一阵麻酥陌生的快感顺着脊骨直攀而上！  
——再或者，吾主他从未真正在意过人间百态。  
噗嗤噗嗤的水声给空旷的房间增添了零星暧昧的色调。伊莱喘息着扭动身子随着触手由浅入深的顶/弄不时发出短促的哼声，被束在身后的双手在空中摸索着，试图抓住些什么来慰藉在体内横冲直撞的快/感。双臂上的束缚感在什么时候突然消失了，伊莱支起手臂试图伸手去抓住地毯边缘，可惜几度因被蹭到舒服的一点而胳膊一软跌回触手上。触手随着顶/弄的速度而加大了地道，伊莱半趴在触手上面臀部被垫高，双腿被大幅度拉开方便进入。无法吞咽的津/液勾勒出漂亮的下颚线条滴落下去，细碎的喘息与闷哼声随着身体的动作时断时续。  
伊莱觉得大脑已经彻底无法思考，突然，方才背对月光下低垂头颅看向自己的主在他脑海间闪过。他努力扭过头去在模糊的视线中寻找着哈斯塔从未睁开的眼睛。他至高无上的主看着他——尽管双眼依旧垂闭——但他只觉不可思议。仿佛被眼前美景吸引驻足久久无法离去的行人，他愣愣地看着其主，奋力在不断分泌的泪水和充斥全身的快/感中看清哈斯塔的模样。哈斯塔垂下的眼看着他贯穿他，接纳也并不对他的敬意、爱意乃至痴狂抱有着任何人类所能理解的想法和感情。体内的触手顶入他穴/道最深直抵软肉，伊莱本能的仰起头，腰肢挺起一个漂亮的弧线。白浊喷溅在地毯和四周的触手上面，而伊莱则在遗留的快感中稍显神志不清地勾起嘴角笑出声来，蠕动着嘴唇挪动沉重的手臂去扶住距他最近的一根触手低头亲吻。还留在身体里的触手稍微动了下，穴/壁猛得收紧，片刻又松弛下来让触手从体内退出来。穴/口翻出红肿的嫩肉，又一开一合地将嫩肉吞吃回去。伊莱觉得脑袋混沌的要命，虽然神智勉强恢复了一丝却抵不过翻涌上来的困意和倦意，随着每次呼吸沉入海底昏睡了过去。

哈斯塔略微睁开了合着的眸子，随意看着地毯的什么地方回忆着放才的吻。他在吻中只看到了纯粹透明的敬爱。甚至没有半点情爱的成分，仅仅是对于人类来说称得上崇高的痴狂和爱戴。  
少见的很。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> ·感谢阅读！！！  
> ·是非常非常我溜的黄占，相对纯肉的部分就会比较少  
> ·因为被屏蔽太多次了所以我来投靠AO3了！！！


End file.
